


Skephalo Oneshot AU's

by SaintsOfFries



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintsOfFries/pseuds/SaintsOfFries
Summary: Skephalo AU's!
Kudos: 9





	Skephalo Oneshot AU's

The lights beamed on their faces upon entering, thousands of eyes placed upon their moves. Skeppy's grip on Bad's icy-cold hand tightened as they looked upon the large ice rink that stood before them. They skated into the ring together, Bad letting go of Skeppy's hand. Skeppy skated off to the far corner of the rink, holding onto the wall and watching bad gracefully skate around. The ice shredded as Bad delicately danced on the cold surface. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6frd_dHxPRs

Bad lip-synced with the song, doing hand motions at his favourite lyrics.

"I have never been the type to try and catch the spotlight, We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night! Laughin' at my sister as she's dazzling the room, then you walked in and my heart went boom!" 

Skeppy skated around Bad. They silently giggled at eachother as they continued their routine. 

"Tryin' to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom, everybody's dancin' and the band's top volume! Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine, grab my sister and whisper, 'Yo, this one's mine.'"

Bad reached out for Skeppy's hand, as Skeppy did the same. They held eachother's hands and spun around together, almost like they were playing ring around the rosy. They giggled as the spotlight shone on them, Bad's short red dress bedazzling the audience. Skeppy whispered an inaudible question to Bad. Bad nodded his head and they both smiled. They both skated away from eachother quickly, stopping in their tracks as they neared the edge of the rink. 

"She grabs you by the arm, I'm thinkin' I'm through," Bad nodded his head once again as Skeppy put his hands in a position that looked like he was trying to catch a football. "Then you look back at me and suddenly I'm helpless!" 

Bad swiftly skated toward Skeppy, plunging into his arms as Skeppy gracefully lifted Bad up into the air, spinning him and holding onto Bad's waist tightly. The crowd marvelled at the spins Skeppy did, even though he was still holding onto Bad. Skeppy let Bad back down onto the ice. Bad smiled and gave Skeppy a kiss on the cheek before they held hands again and skated around the rink together. 

The song was nearly at it's end, Bad's legs tiring out. 

"In New York you can be a new man, In New York you can be a new man, In New York you can be a new man, helpless~"

Bad and Skeppy ended in the middle. They both skated to the middle of the rink and embraced in a warm kiss. The crowd aww'd as Skeppy bowed and Bad curtsied. The room was filled with overlapping applause as Skeppy and Bad went backstage.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah woo yeah


End file.
